rediscovering_africafandomcom-20200215-history
Malawi
Introduction: Kella DeWit Malawi is a landlocked country in the southeast side of Africa. I had the chance to go there this spring at the end of April. I went there on a mission study tour and I learn so much about the "heart of Africa." This beautiful country has so much to offer the world, has hardships, but the reality is, their hardships aren't what people need to see. I think being from a country where I have been "privileged" I originally thought there were things I could do for them, but the reality is... We are just humans living, and these people taught me more about myself, and this fact is I believe in their faith, in their lives they are richer and more developed than any technology, or lifestyle can give someone. The people I met knew about respect, treating all people if they mattered, accepting people in whatever life situation they were in Keldewit (talk) 18:02, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Stories Mulanji Mission Hospital This hospital works to serve a people of Malawi in services of medical, surgical, and pediatrics. They have health services in: Primary Health care of: Enviromental health, HIV/AIDS, Maternal and Child Health, Orphan Care, Nutrition, and Cervical Cancer, as well they have a College of Nursing, where students are trained to be "qualified, skilled and competent Nurse-Midwives. This a great facility that provides great services, as well as other services, such as Church, Education, and Likuni Phala Factory (Fortified Soya Enriched Flour). They have encounted and succeeded in creating a solution for power troubles, but obtaining funding and completion of Solar Power to keep the machines and lights running, to keep all the patients healthy. The Boy who Flies This is a documentary coming out in June 2013, Canadian: Benjamin Jordan, who went to Malawi to and through his travels met a gentleman Godfrey, a native Malawian, who has a dream to fly with no means of doing so. This seems like it will be a great movie that shows the differences between Malawi, Africa, and Canada. As quoted from their outline page: "Shining a new light on Malawian culture and lifestyle, "The boy who flies" dives deep into the perspectives of both characters as they confront and overcome the challenges on their journey, each in their own unique way" -- What an amazing way to see the warm heart of Malawi, and how we as humans connect, that Africa is not a place with poverty,and trouble, but also a place of beauty, and wonderment. Mount Mulanje Tallest in the Country at 3000m Malawi 349.JPG|Mulanji Mountain for afar 43 Mount Mulanji.jpg|Taken by Colin Carmichael|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/carmichaels/collections/72157629659720996/ 45 Mount Mulanji.jpg|The Road to Mulanje Mountain, Photo taken by Colin Carmichael|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/carmichaels/collections/72157629659720996/ 58 Mount Mulanji - waterfall.jpg|Waterfall at Mulanje, Photo taken by Colin Carmichael|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/carmichaels/collections/72157629659720996/ Other Stories and Links Malawi: The Warm Heart of Africa 1) Malawi Travel Guide: Malawi Wiki Travel Blog The wiki was c reated for people who are interested in travelling to Malawi. It has information about understanding Malawi, cities, visas, their language, what there is to see and do, their customs or respect, and much more. This is a wiki, it is probably made up of people who have visited Malawi themselves. The authors adminis trator, or wiki user keep this page up-to-date, as the last change was on March 13, 2013, it is shown in history as the new president came in April of last year. Another example of the site staying up-to-date is the information about exchanging money; they keep the exchange rate current and provide a link to an even more current site. This is a positive site for non-Malawian to explore advice on travelling to this wonderful country. 2) The Warm Heart of Africa, Andrew Faiz, The Presbyterian Record This article was written by a gentleman who went to Malawi with the Presbyterian Church in Canada. Throughout the article he explains his visit and talks a lot about the different problems in Malawi, and after that he also discusses the possibilities, the solutions that are being created and how the people of Malawi with the help of other countries is becoming a better place. He first explains about a woman named Maria, who is HIV positive, who despite her illness is helping others. This shows the heart, and love of the Malawi people, by starting this way the author is showing the heart and care that is present within the Malawi people. Farther into the article he talks about people he met through learning of the advances in health, water, infant mortality, HIV prevalence, his focus is not on the issues of needing more money, or what can be done, but what is being done. What the people of Malawi are doing, on their own with the financial support of the Presbyterian World Service and Development, this is fully shown through this piece: “Rich in spirit but lacking in lucre, the Malawi church can’t maintain its commitments without outside help… A lot of faith, filled with dancing and singing, a lot of rejoicing for Christ… honouring those sick and dying, those hungry and in pain… but without the funds it takes to pay for the daily bread.” (Faiz, 2013) This piece shows the love that an outsider feels when they enter this wonderful country, with these wonderful people are proud to be the Warm Heart of Africa. 'The blind lead the blind, Todd Statham, June 28, 2012, ' This blog is written by Todd Statham who is a missionary with the Presbyterian Church in Canada. He and his family are currently living Zomba, Malawi, and he is currently working at the Zomba Theological College. This specific article, "The blind lead the blind" is about the cultural differences he has faced in his first year of teaching and living in Malawi. This article is a wonderful piece about how we are all different. He deals with his struggles of how his students learn, how they are about how they look up to their elders and take their knowledge as is and not question it. He goes on to explain the goal of their education. “The goal is not to realize your individual potential as much as to become fully integrated in your community; not to “discover” the new but “treasure” the old. In fact, in this context “thinking for oneself” verges on the anti-social; critical thinking—the bread and butter of any Canadian college or university education—can seem downright disrespectful.” (Statham, 2012) This blog post shows not only the difference between our cultures, that as a community together we a society could be great! The author talks a lot of the cultural gap between Christians, and how people from the western world thought we should change them Africans to be more like westerners, instead he explains we should meet in the middle, and see the full picture of the world. I think this goes not just in the Christian world, but to the overall world.